Nourtneyness
by Word-Stranger
Summary: A 50 word challenge of NoahxCourtney. Enjoy it's length and failure at humor!


****

I know screwtherulesihavmoney has already done one of these for this pair, but I couldn't resist! Once you've read this one, go check out hers and leave a review. It's infinitely better.

* * *

**1. Introductions**

Courtney held out her hand, the personification of prim and proper in her introduction."Hello! I'm glad to be competing with you on Total Drama Island."

Noah raised an eyebrow, looking up over his book at her."And I'm glad to have you block out my reading light. Now could you move?"

She closed his book with strength that didn't match her appearance, crushing his fingers.

**2. Regret**

As Noah boarded the Boat of Losers, he looked back, regretting the fact that he had been voted out so early. If only he could see Courtney one last time.

**3. Intelligence**

Playa de Losers wasn't so bad. So much better than that crappy camp. Too bad there wasn't that many intelligent minds to converse with...

He should've spoken to Courtney while He had the chance. She was the only one with the brains to match his. Ezekiel wasn't much of an option with the nosepicking, and Eva just simply terrified him.

**4. Music**

A while later, when Courtney arrived at the resort, she wouldn't speak to anyone, just fawned over that stupid wooden skull Duncan had given her. There goes my chances, Noah thought. He let out a secret smile to find out her room was next door to his. Her violin music made that secret smile bigger.

**5. Interest**

"So...what are you reading?"

Noah looked over his book to see Courtney. Instead of sarcasm-ing her away like the first time, he shrugged."Shakespeare."

"Which story of his?"She sat down beside him, interest in her voice.

**6. Smoothies**

Later, Noah sat at the minibar which rested in the center of one of the many pools, sipping a Peach/Pineapple smoothie. The known CIT came up an sat beside him, ordering the same flavor of smoothie. Noah raised an eyebrow."You like the same flavor as I do?"

She took a sip, only to make a face of disgust."No...I saw that you were drinking it, and I wanted to try it."She tried another sip, only to make the same face."How can you drink this? The flavors conflict!"

He shrugged, finishing the last of his own smoothie."It's a pairing you just get used too."

**7. Pervert**

Noah stood in his boxers out in front of the glow of the snack machine, the rest of the corridor inky black. Tiredly, he picked up his bag of bought late-night snack, and started walking back towards his room.

He could dimly see another body walking down the hall. It was Courtney, clad in nothing but her underwear. Their eyes met, and Noah turned away, blushing. Courtney covered herself instantly."Pervert!"She nearly screamed it.

"S-sorry! I'm...s-so sorry..."He stammered back truly.

"It's okay..I came out to get a glass of water. I didn't know anybody was out here either..."Courtney replied."I forgive you."

The moment of awkwardness ended."Now get back into your room, never repeat this to anyone, or you wake up underwater tied to a rock."Courtney spoke as if this was completely normal. The awkwardness was back.

**8. Friends**

As the game of Total Drama Island began to reach it's climax, Noah found it harder and harder to speak with Courtney. She was always either conversingwith the other voted off contestants, busy managing things on her PDA, or beating on Harold for cheating in the game.

He sat down at the edge of the pool, legs lazily moving in the water. Another face appeared in the water beside his, Courtney's. She sighed. After a minute or so, she sighed again. This time she elbowed Noah in the ribs.

"Oh, sorry, your majesty..."His tone moved over to his strong sarcastic side, but switched back to concern for the rest of his sentence."What's the matter?"

"This is the first time I've ever had a busy schedule I couldn't manage...I'm exhausted!"She replied.

"Just take a break tonight...Geoff's throwing a luau and Trent's entertaining."He suggested.

"Thanks Noah..."She let out a sigh of relief."You're a good friend."She placed her hand on his shoulder.

**9. More**

At the celebratory party, Owen partied harder than anyone. One-hundred-thousand dollars granted you the right to do so. Noah motioned for Courtney to follow him, and they both walked away to a secluded spot in the back of the resort. Noah had never felt more turmoil inside him. How he hated emotions.

"Courtney..."He searched for the right words."I was wondering..."Despite all his brainpower, the mighty organ drew a blank for him."That...we...could..."He gulped."Be more than friends..."He whispered the last few words. He expected Courtney to laugh, for the other contestant's to laugh, for the whole world to laugh. Underneath his IQ and sarcasm, insecurity brooded.

But she didn't. She just smiled."Hmm...maybe. I'll consider it, bookworm."She replied, winking at him before turning around to leave.

**10. First**

During the hiatus between Total Drama Island and Action, Courtney and Noah had explored a first date. After the nice evening together, Noah had dropped her off back home."Thanks Noah, I had a wonderful time, despite the fact you were three minutes late when picking me up."She said.

Before a witty remark could come out, she kissed him on the cheek.

**11. Conflict**

"How could you just...leave?"Noah asked the television, watching Courtney compete against the others on TDA. He felt a little bit of his heart break every time Duncan flirted with Courtney, and vice versa. If he ever saw her again, there would be conflict...

**12. Resolution**

He knew he could never stay mad at her. When she was voted off and he came over to visit, surprisingly, Courtney showed weakness. She apoligized to him about what she did with Duncan. How Noah loved hypocrites.

He shrugged, and smiled. A resolution had been found.

**13. Bully**

Noah walked down the main hallway of his school, the bell to dismiss for the end of the day had just rung. Right before reaching the exit, a meaty hand had grabbed him by the back of his vest and had slammed him face-first into a locker. He tasted blood."Hey, Noah the Nerd, how you been?" A husky, stupid-sounding voice asked.

"Hello Lawrence..."Noah muttered in reply to his personal bully."I've been better...tasting locker metal and smelling your stench is such a good combination."He needed to learn how to turn off his sarcasm. Lawrence slammed him repeatedly into the locker.

"HEY!"

The next thing Lawrence saw was a dark fist slam into his face, knocking him onto the ground.

"Leave my Noah alone!"Courtney screeched at him, pulling Noah away from the locker and tenderly checking his face for any bruises.

**14. Strength**

The next afternoon, they sat in the food court of the local mall, sampling the delicacies of junk food. Lawrence and his band of fellow idiots approached, surrounding them. One grabbed Courtney from behind, restraining her tightly. Lawrence grabbed Noah's food, gulping it down and letting out a belch. He then proceeded to punch Noah, making him fall out of his chair and hit the tiled floor.

"You can't do this! Security!"Courtney protested. Lawrence walked over and slapped her. A look of surprise was on both her and Noah's face. The usually quiet bookworm's face quickly filled with anger. He jumped to his feet and delivered a swift right hook straight to Lawrence's nose. Taken by surprise, the large bully collapsed with a heavy thud, his nose broken and bleeding. Seeing their leader down, the others quickly fled the scene.

"Now that's strength."Courtney smiled at Noah. He weakly smiled back, his hand throbbing painfully.

**15. Puppies**

"Aw...It's adorable!"Courtney cooed, looing at the puppies play with each other in the pet shop window, the labrador puppy catching her attention. Noah looked in with a bored expression as always."I'd love to hear you say that when it pee's all over your bed."He replied.

**16. Return**

And now they both had returned in Total Drama World Tour. As they formed teams in Egypt, Noah looked onto Team Amazon, catching Courtney's eye. They shared a secret smile between each other. Standing beside the bookworm, Owen noticed something."Are you two in love?"He asked.

"Shut up, Owen."Noah said.

**17. Sadness**

Noah was filled with sadness from the England challenge. Courtney and Gwen had recaptured Duncan, forcing him back into the game. Seeing her hug him...

Plus...getting voted out just put the cherry on top of the misery cake.

**18. Support**

This still didn't keep Noah rooting for her. Through every challenge, he mildly cheered for only two people, Courtney and Owen. She was his love, and Owen was his best friend. He hated Ale-jerk-drothrough each episode...laughing whenever luck decided to work against him once in a while.

**19. Singing**

Even though Noah hated the singing parts required in each episode, every time Courtney's voice came out, he almost cried...almost.

**20. China**

The bookworm nearly did two things in this episode: Break his television in half at the sight of Alejandro manipulating Courtney, and at the same time burst out laughing at the oversizeddragon mask placed over her head near the end of the episode. Too bad she was voted out along with Blainely. Even though he wanted her to win...

The biggest prize was that they would see each other again.

**21. Kiss**

Another date. They had been going steady together a month after TDWT. Courtney had surprisingly gotten over Duncan. As this date ended, they shared a first thingtogether: A kiss on the lips. Until now, it was usually hugs or pecks on the cheek. Courtney grinned at him once they broke lips. She said goodnight, and went inside her home.

Noah stood there on her porch for hours, frozen in happiness, replaying the scene over and over again in his head.

**22. Videogames**

"I'm going to be brutally honest, you suck."Noah said.

Courtney, trying to take a little interest in her boyfriend's hobbies, had come over to play videogames with him. Every game they played together, she always instantly died or barely dented Noah's high score.

"I blame the games themselves. I'm suing every single company that made this unplayable garbage."She was annoyed.

**23. Violin**

Noah in turn, had tried to take part in Courtney's activities. He loved to hear her play that wonderfully soothing violin music, but he could only make terrifying screech noises when he played.

**24. Couples**

"...There's an entire fansite dedicated to Total Drama couples."Noah sat at his computer, Courtney looking over his shoulder at the screen."Hundreds of fans for Owen and Izzy...Duncan and Gwen...Heather and Ale-jerk-dro...even Cody and Sierra!"He said, surprised.

"...How many for us?"Courtney asked.

**25. Value**

Courtney's father didn't particularly care for Noah. He always wanted the best for her, and Noah didn't seem to be the best. Scrawny, lower-middle class, his brains were a plus, but his attitude was going to lead him nowhere. One day, he approached Noah, holding out a blank check, a stern face set on his rugged features.

"Put any number you want on here. As long as you leave my daughter alone."He shoved the piece of paper and a pen into Noah's hands.

Noah dropped the pen and tore up the check."Sorry sir, but I'd rather not put a price on your daughter. If I were to though, it'd take way more than one check to hold all of that value."

**26. Worthless**

That night, Courtney's father paced back and forth in front of her while she sat crosslegged on her bed, listening to him rant."Honey, you're too good for that boy."He enunciated on each word by smacking his hands together.

"No physical strength...wouldn't you like a boy with some muscle?"He asked.

"He's lanky. It's kinda cute."She replied stubbornly.

"His sarcasm..."

"Is one of his most unique qualities."Courtney continued to defend.

"HE'S WORTHLESS!"Father suddenly exploded, turning to her. All Courtney did was narrow her eyes and cross her arms, staring back."He's worthless to you...but to me, Noah's everything."

**27. Match**

How their dark skins complimented when they laid beside one other...how their hands melded together perfectly when held...they were a match made in heaven.

**28. Remains**

"Do you still have a thing for Duncan?"Noah asked, remains of doubt slightly nagging inside him. Courtney hugged him, kissing him lightly."Does that answer your question?"She replied.

**29. Hourly**

Courtney snapped her finger."Ahem! I'm waiting for my hourly compliment, Noah."

In return, Noah sighed, pulling a list of suggested compliments out of his pocket."Your almond eyes always draw me closer to you."He said in monotone.

**30. Awkward**

They all met randomly at the mall, awkward silence between the four of them like a physical presence."So...how are things with Courtney?"Duncan asked Noah."Good. How are things with Gwen?"Noah asked Duncan. The reply was the same.

"...How are things with Duncan?"Courtney asked Gwen.

**31. Courtney**

How he loved her. And wanted to smash a book over her head at the same time.

**32. Noah**

How she loved him. And wanted to sue him for everything he owns at the same time.

**33. Chris**

"Whoah...hold on a minute...this is about me and Noah!"Courtney explained, annoying the host.

**34. Justin**

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"Courtney slapped the pretty boy."MY FACE!"He shouted, examining it in a handheld mirror for any imperfection.

**35. Broken**

Noah laid limply on the floor, fearing that he had some broken ribs. Sometimes snuggling with Courtney when she wasn't expecting it was a bad idea.

**36. Costumes**

"I hate you."

"C'mon, you look pretty."

"I still hate you."

Noah had convinced Courtney to go to a comic book convention with him. While he wore a loose Batman costume, she wore a tight Catwoman outfit.

"I hate you."She repeated, the costume accentuating her more appealing features.

**37. Dare**

"I dare you to breathe through Owen's sock for a minute."Courtney grinned, at last getting her revenge for the costumes. A game of spin the bottle and a gathering of friends had become Noah's downfall.

"Sorry buddy..."Owen said, taking off the piece of clothing and handing it to Noah.

**38. Medical**

"...I think he needs medical attention."Owen said worriedly. The moment Noah started breathing through the stained sock, he passed out with the sock still over his nose and mouth.

"DON'T move it! He still needs to breathe through it for forty more seconds, even though he is unconscious!"Courtney warned Owen.

**39. Fangirl**

Courtney had revisited the fansite of Total Drama couples, going to the NoahxCourtney forum."To all fangirls out there-"She typed.

"-HE'S MINE."

**40. Tuxedo**

Invited out for a dinner date, Courtney had advised some nice clothing for the restaurant they were eating at. Noah tried on his dad's tacky blue tuxedo. He'd never heard Courtney laugh so hard before.

**41. Fear**

"Noah, what are you afraid of?"Courtney asked.

He mumbled it into his book."I'm sorry, what was that?"Courtney held a hand to her ear."Papercuts..."He murmured.

"Why?"

"They're painful, stingy, and happen very often with me."

Courtney laughed.

"Go ahead. I have some green jello in the fridge."

**42. Pain**

Despite the times their personalities clashed, they couldn't bear bringing each other pain.

**43. Sleep**

"Mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

Courtney sighed, moving over in her bed to make room for Noah. Even though she didn't want to admit it to anyone, she loved it when they slept so close to each other.

**44. Question**

Noah popped the big question. He got on one knee, holding up a beautiful diamond ring.

**45. Yes**

Courtney screamed it, taking Noah in a tight embrace.

**46. Wedding**

All friends were invited, even some enemies. They stood at the alter, the priest's words barely reaching them. All they could do was stare at each other. When prompted, they both said yes, kissing each other passionately.

**47. Reception**

They had never imagined seeing a drunk Ezekiel.

**48. Night**

Their wedding night was pretty wild.

**49. Morning**

The morning after, Noah approached Courtney grinning. She raised an eyebrow, not used to this kind of demeanor on him."I'm actually happy. Not the usual bored-fake-happy or sarcasm-happy. I love being married!"

**50. Forever**

"Love you forever, Courtney."

"Love you forever too, Noah."


End file.
